The Witch and the Princess
by chibi-viki
Summary: [KuroxTomo] Her dreams have been devoid of any visions of him lately. With her heart troubled by such an occurence, Princess Tomoyo summons Yuuko to her castle seeking closure and maybe even comfort.


**A/N: **The only reason why I even watched Tsubasa Chronicles and read the manga is because of KuroxTomo. This story is set after the Piffle world event.

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicles not mine.

**Prologue:**

"Are you going out, Yuuko-san?", asked Watanuki as his estranged boss, Yuuko, stood in front of the mirror in the living room examining herself and the dress that she was wearing.

Yuuko turned to him with a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "Don't mess up the place while I'm out, Watanuki".

Watanuki frowned. "I'm not the one doing all the mess around here", he muttered to himself.

Finally satisfied with herself, Yuuko casually took Larg, the black Mokona-Modoki, into her arms and moved toward the open doors leading to the backyard.

"If I may ask, where are you going this time, Yuuko-san?", asked Watanuki as he followed her out into the backyard.

Larg jumped unto Yuuko's shoulder, and facing Watanuki it happily replied, "we're going to see a princess!".

Watanuki stopped on his tracks. He had heard many strange things from Yuuko or Mokona before, but this was a new one. He furrowed a brow. "A princess you say…"

"Yes", Yuuko replied, "and a very pretty one at that". She looked back at Watanuki with his face full of doubt. "I'm sorry I can't take you with us, kid".

But Watanuki was unfazed. Such teasing was already common between them. Finally, he resigned to a sigh and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Whatever… as long as you get back early. I need to study tonight". He scratched the back his head in mild frustration and started back into the house.

Yuuko smiled as she watched the young man leave. Then, with a flash of light, she and Larg were gone.

"**The Princess and the Witch"**

**By: Chibi Viki**

Out in the veranda overlooking the castle grounds of the Shirasaki Castle of Japan, were two ladies sitting on thick cushions across each other drinking tea. On the table between them, a black little Mokona moved about from one delicious cake to another mouthwatering cookie. Before them, the tranquil night sky of blue marred by streaks of purple from the setting sun.

The younger one, clothed in royal garments and her long flowing black hair adorned with golden ornaments, smiled happily as she watched the little black Mokona have its way with their snacks.

"I'm glad to see you love our treats", she said happily, "there are more if you want –"

"—Nah, please don't bother", said the older woman, "too much sugar will drive him nuts".

"It will not", the little black blob protested, "And tea isn't your thing… sake is, Yuuko".

Princess Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a giggle as she watched the two argue. Such a thing was once familiar to her… but now… She looked out into the open sky and up to the stars which began to shine in the darkening sky.

Yuuko's attention never left the princess. It was obvious what she was thinking.

"You actually miss him, don't you".

The miko princess suddenly turned her attention back to Yuuko. She was surprised at first, but realizing who she was talking to, her eyes immediately melted to reflect what she was feeling. She knew who Yuuko was… she was the dimension witch, one who have been through many lands, have seen many things, and had known many people --- more than young Tomoyo could ever imagine. So it was no surprise that Yuuko had such an intuition to read people's hearts as well.

Tomoyo'sfingers lightly traced the rim of her cup as she fell into deep thought for a while. A few days ago, she had invited the dimension witch to her castle. It was something she had considered for quite sometime. She knew Yuuko for a long while now and she also knew that only this person could ever answer some of her questions and bring a bit of peace to her slightly troubled heart.

She smiled tenderly and replied, "... this castle has been rather quiet without him around".

Yuuko couldn't help but laugh. "I can imagine! That guy can raise the dead with his ruckus!"

Tomoyo laughed as well. It has been a while since she last laughed.

"So, princess", Yuuko began, her signature grin plastered in her face, "why did you summon me to your presence?"

"Please, call me Tomoyo", the young princess replied.

Yuuko was pleased with this display of humility. After all, it wasn't everyday that she met a princess who would rather be called by her name than by any other formality._ He is lucky, indeed_, Yuuko thought.

"Very well… Tomoyo".

Princess Tomoyo reached out for Larg, and set him on her lap. She gingerlytook a cookie from her plate and gave it to the curious little creature that gratefully munched on the treat.

"My dreams…", she replied, "… I have not seen him lately, Yuuko-san". There was a hint of sadness in her voice, one that was masked by the smile on her face. "I was wondering if you have any news of him…"

Yuuko propped her chin on her hand nonchalantly. "I see".

With her free hand, she took her cup and raised it to her lips letting the soft warm liquid into her mouth.

"You don't need to worry about him, Tomoyo", said Yuuko reassuringly, "He's doing fine…"

Princess Tomoyo smiled. "It's not that I'm worried… I know he will find what I asked him to search for and he will be strong enough to overcome any obstacle", she paused for a while as she grabbed another cookie from her plate and gave to Larg. "I used to see his progress in my dreams. But lately… my dreams have been dark. I feel it as an omen of things to come".

Yuuko remained unfazed by her words. After all, she of all people already knew the things that lay ahead for everyone involved. Instead, her grin widened and her eyes began to twinkle with mischief.

"Say… I have something that maybe of – interest – to you", Yuuko started. "But, I shall only give them to you for a price."

"Ohohoho", the young princess laughed heartily, "now that is the Yuuko-san that I know". She nodded with a smile. "Name your price, then".

"Ah, the price after the merchandise, Tomoyo. After all, my customers should always be satisfied with my merchandise. Come, Mokona". Yuuko waved her hand at Larg, beckoning the curious little creature, with its mouth full of cookies, over to her.

Larg let out a "Puu" in protest, but it obeyed her command and hopped from Princess Tomoyo's comfortable lap and into Yuuko's hand.

"The pictures, if you please", the witch commanded her pet.

Larg faced the table, and a light shone from the blue jewel on its forehead. On the table materialized small sheets of glossy colored paper bordered with white.

Yuuko took them in her hand and showed them to Princess Tomoyo. "These are called 'photographs', Tomoyo". Placing the photos into Larg's little hands, she laid him down on the table and he hopped toward the Princess.

Tomoyo took the photos in her hands and viewed them one by one. They were pictures of her stray ninja in different outfits from different worlds.

"Oh my", she squealed in delight. There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she viewed the photos again and again. This was the first time she saw him wearing such outfits. But one picture caught her attention. It was a picture of him… with Tomoyo of the Piffle country. She smiled tenderly as she pressed the pictures to her chest. Seeing him like that, with his head turned away from Tomoyo, but his eyes secretly looking at her, while Tomoyo stood smiling by his side looking up at him. How she wished she was there instead.

"Does he know about these?"

"Of course not", the witch replied, "He'll killSoel if he did". Seeing the look on her face, Yuuko continued, "I take it that they were to your… satisfaction… Tomoyo."

Princess Tomoyo looked up at Yuuko. There were tears welling on her eyes making her eyelashes look even thicker. This was the first time she realized how much she truly missed him. Without anyone to talk to about it, her feelings remained unexpressed until now.

"Your price, Yuuko-san", said Tomoyo, "I am prepared to pay a high price."

"Tomoyo…", Larg muttered worriedly. He knew Yuuko always asked for extravagant prices for her services… which were too extravagant sometimes even for someone like Tomoyo.

"Then… prepare to pay a high price…" Yuuko folded her arms over her chest.

Tomoyo held the pictures tighter against her chest. She braced herself for what was to come ahead.

"First, I want… 3 bottles of your finest sake"

…

A huge sweatdrop fell on Tomoyo's head. Such a simple request was truly unexpected. She expected something like a legendary item ora vast amount of gold, but not just fine wine."Erm… okay… and the second?"

There was an all-knowing smile on Yuuko's face. "I heard that you're quite talented in singing, Tomoyo".

Tomoyo was once again taken aback by the witch's words. How she even knew about that was beyond her. But Tomoyo refused to be swayed and replied in a natural manner, "Yes… I do sing and my sister, the Empress Amaterasu, was indeed quite impressed".

"But, you don't sing very often".

Tomoyo grinned, "I do not sing without a particular reason. I sing when I feel like it." She felt unsure about why Yuuko brought up the subject. But all she can do is go along with it.

"Then, my next price", Yuuko took out a small black box, a recorder, from her pocket and set it on the table, "… sing for me, Tomoyo".

The young miko princess was hesitant and perplexed, and it wasn't because of the mysterious black box that Yuuko had just set on the table. The only other time that she sang other than by the request of her sister, was when she was by his side… always by his side. Without him – there was nothing to sing about.

But looking at the pictures in her hands… seeing him, though unsmiling, happy in way like that. She knew what she was doing when she sent him away. She knew it was his destiny to meet the other travelers. She knew that it was for his own good. But the chance of him returning to Japan was slim, even if he did learn the truth about true strength. She must have more resolve than this. Surely she had more faith in him than this.

And maybe, just maybe, singing like this, hoping it would reach him, wherever he is, somehow, would help her even if it's just a bit to alleviate her anxiety. Was this Yuuko's indirect way of comforting her?

"Tomoyo?"

Princess Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled at Yuuko as if there was nothing troubling her mind. She took another glance at the photos and smiled.

"A song, you say? Very well".

* * *

Kurogane found himself unsettled that night. His mind, for some reason, swirled with thoughts of his princess.

As his companions went about their own ways for the night, he took his leave for the rooftop of the hotel they were staying in and sat under the blanket of stars. He began to wonder how long they had been traveling, and most of all, if there was a chance he would return to his own world soon. With practically millions of possible dimensions, his own included, to end up in, the chances are slim indeed.

_Why the hell did she send me to this kind of situation anyway?_

He rested his head on his folded arms as he laid back and stared at the night sky. He thought about many things that night, along with his encounter with Piffle world's Tomoyo. Compared to his princess, she lived such a different life, yet she had the same aura of kindness that his princess had. Does this mean the other Tomoyo's of the other worlds would be the same way as well?

His thoughts rotated around his princess and he did not know why. He closed his eyes and envisioned the Japan he once knew. Out in the veranda around this time, he and his princess would just look out into the open sky and talk. Sometimes, she would even sing to him.

Her songs brought him comfort. She sung like an angel. From what he heard, the only time she would sing would be in front of the empress, but he never truly believed it. She sung so many times in front of him, that it's hard to believe she would just keep her talent to herself like that.

He closed his eyes with an image of her in his mind. She sat on cushions by the veranda overlooking the palace grounds. There was tea, cakes, cookies and other pastries on the table. She was looking out unto the clear night sky and sung one ofher songs which he had come to know by heart.

He could feel his body getting warm from the kindness of her voice. The troubles in his mind began to ebb away. He watched her sing and made a silent promise…_I'll be back soon, so wait for me. _

With the comfort that he felt from Princess Tomoyo's song, he soon fell asleep.

**the end**

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first TC fanfic. I love KuroganexTomoyo so much… even though I'm still an EriolxTomoyo fan. There's just more chemistry between them and the manga has more of it than the anime. And, Tomoyo isn't as obsessed with Sakura as she was in CCS.

I must confess I haven't seen much of XXXalcoholic and TC, but I've seen enough to know what's going on and who's who.

This idea popped up when I found out that Maaya Sakamoto, one of the best singers in Japan who has worked with the famous composer, Yoko Kanno with such titles as Escaflowne and Wolf's Rain… and was also Aerith Gainsborough's seiyuu in Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts I and II, was Princess Tomoyo's seiyuu! Note that Junko Iwao, Tomoyo's seiyuu in CCS was also a singer XD

I just hope that either CLAMP or Bee Train Clamp Studio will take advantage of this and make Princess Tomoyo sing either in the series, or in drama/singles cd XD

Ah, and about Mokona, from what I know, their names are Larg (black) and Soel (white) – like L'arc N Ciel? -- but I wasn't sure if they called by their names in xxxalcoholic --- but so far in TC, they still call Soel, Mokona.

Lastly, what about Yuuko's recorder? Let's just say the recording will be Yuuko's exclusive Princess Tomoyo Song Album n.n


End file.
